zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Maara
Maara is the kwami of Recollection who is connected to the Elephant Miraculous. With Maara's power, when she inhabits the Elephant Miraculous, she can transform the wearer into a elephant-themed Miraculous holder. Physical description Like other kwamis, Maara is a small creature roughly 10 centimeters tall with a tiny body and large, round head. She resembles an elephant, with grey skin and large ears. She has a long thin tail, with a small tuft of dark grey hair at the tip. On either cheek she has a small, ivory tusk. Her eyes are solid black. Personality Abilities Powers *'Levitation:' Maara has the power to levitate herself above the ground. *'Intangibility:' She can also phase through solid objects at will. *'Miraculous transformation:' When merging with the Elephant Miraculous, Maara can transform the wearer into the a elephant-themed superhero, granting them many powers in the process. Normally, with younger users, Maara is unable to hold the transformation after the wielder uses her special power, transforming back after five minutes, but with an adult, Maara is capable of maintaining the transformation through multiple uses of her power. *'Flight:' In addition to levitation, Maara can also fly at high speeds and altitudes easily. *'Longevity:' As a kwami, Maara possesses an extremely long lifespan. *'Inability to be filmed and photographed:' As a kwami, Maara is incapable of being captured on film or video, thus preventing her existence from being discovered or recorded. *'Enhanced strength:' Despite her small size, Maara is capable of holding objects nearly twice her size without difficulty. *'Power ups:' When Maara consumes a special magical potion, she receives a power up and can transform into different forms, which in turn provide her owner with additional powers. Maara is prohibited from learning the ingredients for each potion, in order to protect the secrets should she fall into the hands of someone who would use her power for evil. **'Aqua Maara:' When fed the green potion, Maara becomes "Aqua Maara", granting her owner additional powers such as unlimited underwater breathing as well as fins and flippers for enhanced swimming. **'Ice Form:' When fed the blue potion, Maara gains an Ice Form, granting her owner additional powers such as increased resistance to colder temperatures as well as skates added to their suit so they can more easily traverse icy terrains. *'Kwagatama creation:' Maara is capable of creating a stone-like pendant called a Kwagatama from inside her body, which she usually gifts to her owners on special occasions. *'Unification:' At the will of a Miraculous holder, Maara's power can be fused with that of another kwami's. *'Remembrance:' Maara's special power allows her and her owner to see the entire memory or history of a person or object. If used on a living target, they can see that person's entire memory. If used on a non-living object, they can see the memory of the object and its history since it was created. Skills *'Multilingual:' As a result of being used by worthy owners over several centuries and across several countries, Maara has become fluent in several languages, even some now dead languages. Weaknesses *'Fatigue:' Once her partner uses their special power, Maara begins to lose strength and eventually leaves the Elephant Miraculous, unable to maintain the transformation. When fatigued, Maara must eat to replenish her energy. *'Inability to communicate while transformed:' When their owner is transformed and Maara is inhabiting her Miraculous, she is unable to communicate or interact with her owner in any way until the transformation ends. She does, however, retain knowledge of events that have occurred during the transformation. Trivia *Maara's name comes from "mahara", which is Maori for "memory". *Elephants are known to have impeccable memories. Category:Miraculous characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:A to Z Category:Good